Puddle Jumper Baby
by AtlantisJewel
Summary: Rodney and Teyla are trapped in a puddle jumper when she goes into labour. Rated T for some language and a birthing scene.


Author's Notes: I wrote this about a month before "The Last Man" episode 420 aired. I do not own anything.

* * *

Rodney could not believe that he was in this type of situation

Rodney could not believe that he was in this type of situation. He and Teyla were stuck in a puddle jumper on the mainland while the Wraith were about to once again attack Atlantis. Rodney had tried everything he knew to open the door and to start it up. While Rodney was muttering to himself about how Zelenka needed to double check things Teyla let out a painful moan.

"What's wrong?" Rodney asked her.

Teyla shifted in her seat. She looked worried. "I think that it is time for my baby to come." Teyla said calmly.

Rodney's mind began to race. If he could not fix the jumper soon, or if no one found them in time, he would be bringing a baby.

"Do you know anything about childbirth?" Teyla asked.

Rodney thought frantically. Sure, he remembered some from classes he had taken in college. He had made top marks in those classes.

"Sure I know what happens." Rodney said, "But I am not going to deliver your baby because we are going to get out of here and back to Atlantis soon!

"Please hurry Rodney. I do not know how much longer I will be." Teyla said.

Rodney began to try to fix the controls. Teyla began feeling contractions and they started getting closer together.

"Rodney!" Teyla yelled in pain.

Rodney almost jumped out of his skin. He was so caught up in trying to fix the jumper that he had not realized that Teyla was now on the floor.

"Oh my God! Teyla, please not here. Not right now. I think that I almost have it." Rodney said.

Teyla grabbed his hand as he knelt next to her. "This baby is ready to come out." she said.

"Look, I will check to see how much you are dilated." Rodney said.

Rodney put a blanket over her despite the fact that she was sweating. When he helped her remove her skirt, he nearly turned tomato red. Rodney rummaged in his backpack for a pair of gloves. Teyla was beginning to pant as she spread her legs open.

'Oh shit.' Rodney thought to himself as he examined her. She was almost ready to have this baby.

"You are at about seven centimeters." Rodney said as he removed the gloves.

"I think I can wait until we get back if you are almost done." Teyla said.

'If we get back' Rodney thought to himself. Rodney began to work frantically while Teyla started breathing harder.

Teyla let out a scream and startled Rodney. He immediately looked through his backpack for some kind of painkiller, or maybe even an epidural.

"Are you alright? Do you need water? Is the blanket too much? What can I do?" Rodney asked.

"Rodney it is time right now." Teyla moaned.

"No, no, no. Wait just a few more minutes." Rodney said.

He went back to work. After about ten minutes, he had everything up and running. Teyla let out a painful moan. Rodney began to sit down in the pilot's chair when-

"Rodney, I am going to have a baby right here and now!" Teyla screamed at him.

"No we are ready to fly just wait!" Rodney said.

"There is no waiting!" Teyla screamed.

Rodney put on a fresh pair of gloves. He checked again to see how many centimeters she was. Ten. 'I am in some deep crap.' Rodney thought.

"Ok when you feel the next contractions push." Rodney said.

"Alright." Teyla said.

"You can do this Teyla. You kill Wraith, kick Ronon's ass at sparring-" Rodney was cut off as Teyla screamed, "Don't scream Teyla, push!"

Teyla was panting. Rodney thought that he had seen a head.

"You're doing great!" Rodney encouraged. He felt somewhat like a father. After several more minutes of failed attempts, Teyla was getting very close.

"I think one more Teyla! Come on, one more!" The baby's head was emerging. "That's it!" Rodney shouted happily.

"Is it a boy?" Teyla said weakly.

"A baby girl." Rodney said.

* * *

Rodney flew the newborn baby and Teyla back to Atlantis. By the time they got back Atlantis was no longer under a Wraith attack. Teyla and the baby were immediately taken to the infirmary by Dr.Keller to be examined. Keller had Teyla stay in the infirmary for a few days to regain her strength. Teyla protested against this after lying in the bed for three hours. Teyla had dozens of visitors including Carter, Sheppard, and Ronon. She was given many baby items; a hand made rattle from Ronon, a pajama set from John with his favorite college football team printed across the front, a picture book from Rodney, and other trinkets. When she finally had a chance to return to her quarters, she walked in seeing a Congratulations banner hanging from her ceiling. A light blue cradle sat at the end of her bed.

Teyla walked into the mess hall cradling her new baby. Ronon, John, and Rodney were sitting at a table together deep in conversation.

"Hey Teyla, how are you?" John asked her, "Can I hold-wait what is her name?"

"I decided to name her after a friend of mine. He helped both of us when we needed him the most." Teyla said as she handed her baby to John, "I named her Meredith."

Ronon tried to suppress a snort. Rodney looked proud. John continued to hold Meredith.

"Would you like to hold Meredith, Rodney?" Teyla asked.

"Well you know how bad I am with kids." Rodney said as Teyla handed Meredith to him. She looked like a miniature Teyla. Meredith looked up at Rodney's face and smiled at him. Rodney grinned back at her.


End file.
